


Who's having snacks with a What now?

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Spider Family 1 [11]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, Questioning, Wake Up Call, What questions, silly kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's was a beautiful morning, no team members to keep you up so late, no missions, no pain. It was just pure bliss, that it until Petey heard someone yell, but it was muffled. But one thing was certain in the spider brain.</p><p>He has to find out why 'someone is having snacks with a whore.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's having snacks with a What now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally what happened this morning. I walked in on my father and sister watching this western style movie. And I sworn I heard one of them said "(Blank) is having snacks with a whore!" 
> 
> That's is until my lil sis told me what she truly said. And I was way off.

It's was a beautiful morning, no team members to keep you up so late, no missions, no pain. It was just pure bliss, that it until Petey heard someone yell, but it was muffled. But one thing was certain in the spider brain.

He has to find out why 'someone is having snacks with a whore.'  
___________________________

I woke up to the sound of robins singing their morning song, barely one in the afternoon, I slowly began to move. With barely any movement, I began my morning stretches. It all started with the arm, the sides, back, legs, and lastly but not least; my feet.

That's until I heard voices. I could almost identify them, but alas I didn't bother. Then a loud explosion and someone yelling loudly, made it harder **not** to listen. It went like this for a good minute, until I heard someone yelled (muffled) "(Blank) is having snacks with a whore!"

Hearing this, I questioned 'What the fuck are you people watching that it has someone is having snacks with a whore?' Quietly, I got up and made my way to the big (I mean big **big** ) room. Seeing them settled around, I questioned loudly so everyone could hear me.

"Who is having snacks with a whore?" Someone quickly pressed pause, while everyone else looked at me, sort-of amused glint in their eyes. Then everyone began to laugh, but, I, myself was being serious.

That's until Nova spoke, "No, Webhead. There's this guy on a horse kissing this woman on the floor. -"

"-Until said guy got off the horse and picked the woman off the floor." Miles finished off Nova's sentence. I knew I gave them this look that says 'who-what-do-what-again?' But I didn't questioned it, as I quietly walked away from the group.


End file.
